You Found Me
by TheFifthHalliwellDaughter
Summary: Bart and Amy just can't seem to get along, but is it really hate or love that's causing their fued? What will it take for them to realize how they truly feel?
1. Chapter 1: Duelling Doctors

**A/N: **_I adore All Saints and had the sudden urge to put all my hopes and dreams for Amy and Bart onto paper (computer screen?). This fanfic is set a few months after Claire was attacked by Ian (it'll be important to the story later) and she is back on her feet and working in the ED. All your favourite character's are present and I'm trying to keep them as realistic/true to the show as possible. Due to the fact that my knowledge of emergency medicine is very limited, chapters may take a while to complete as I will need to research first. I also might steal some cases from the actual show. Oh, and the chapters will get longer. So that's it. Please rate and review - I hope you enjoy it._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter One: Duelling Doctors**

"Amy!" Called Bart sternly. "Can I have a word please?"

The young nurse smoothed out her crisp, white uniform before following him into the corridor. If she was going to be reprimanded she was going to make sure she looked presentable while he did it.

"I asked you more than half an hour ago to change Mrs Horton's dressing. If you can't uphold such a simple standard of care -"

She cut him off.

"Yeah, you asked me to do the dressing, but you also wanted me to bathe Mr Rowan, check on Susan Lynch and see if Ms James' stitches are holding. I've only got two hands, Bart!"

With that she turned and left, leaving Bart as stunned as he was furious. She had a fiery temper - she got that from her uncle.

Amy took a few deep breaths. Eurgh! Somedays she just wanted to strangle him. But any violent attacks on the bossy doctor would have to wait. Right now she had patients to see.

Still standing out in the hallway, Bart felt the same way.


	2. Chapter 2: Dinner With Frank

**A/N -** I am not a big fan of this chapter and was originally not even going to post it. But it does explain briefly Bart and Amy's relationship for all those who do not watch the show every week and do not know what happened. Plus, Bart has his own chapter written all about him at home later on, so I thought it was only fair to give Amy her own chapter too. Enjoy!

* * *

**Dinner With Frank**  
Amy sat opposite her uncle at the dinner table. It was the first time in weeks that they'd both been home from work at tea time, so she'd made roast beef. It was nice to be able to sit down for a meal with her uncle but she knew it wouldn't be long before he brought up the subject of her and Bart; it seemed to be his favourite thing to talk about as of late. She was halfway through her potatoes when the inevitable question was asked.

"So, what's going on with you and Homer?"

"Nothing," she replied exasperatedly. "We had a bit of a fling once – but that's it. We decided not to take it any further!" She speared her meat fiercely. Amy and Bart had once had something going on, but it was a purely physical attraction, as in sex. There was nothing wrong with the sex; it was good; great even. It was Bart who had out a stop to their rendezvous. He didn't feel right sleeping with her without having any romantic feelings. She had been willing to try 'dating'; after all, love had to start somewhere, but he turned her down. He didn't think he would develop feelings for her. Amy supposed maybe this was a good thing seeing as she couldn't stand him.

"Who gave him the bloody right to lead you on like that?" Frank mumbled, shaking Amy from her thoughts.

"No Uncle Frank, if anything I led him on," Amy assured him.

"I promised your parents I'd look after you while you're here," he said gruffly, in a voice he often used to disguise any real emotion he felt.

"And I love you for it but I'm a grown adult and so is Bart, so could you just stop punishing him please?" She gave him her best 'Do-as-I-say-because-I-won't-back-down' stare – something she'd learnt from him at a young age.

"I'm not punishing him," said Frank defiantly. He caught her eye. "But I suppose I could cut him some slack."

"Thanks Uncle Frank," she said, leaning across the table to kiss his cheek.

"I'm going to go for a shower and then go to bed. You can do the dishes since I cooked. Goodnight!" She headed for the bathroom before Frank could argue. Barking orders was just another trait she'd gotten from him.


End file.
